The Next Generation : Shinobies
by Castanalia Miow
Summary: Future naruto children fanfic. Can Uzumaki Iruka and Uchiha Haru survive their genin years with 1 avenger, 1 weirdo, 1 happy-go-lucky girl and a teacher with dark secret? please R & R..
1. Chapter 1

Itsumi Buryaku was grumbling as she walks to Shodaime hokage's office that morning

Bwahahahaha!! Inspried by the Famous Shang-sama, I decided to write my version of what happen in the future. This my first time writing Naruto so Onegai please review.

Disclaimer : I don't own NARUTO. Mamashi Kishimoto owns it.

Chapter one : the revival of team seven.

Itsumi Kaneko was grumbling as she walks to Rokudaime hokage's office that morning. The 21 year old, teal hair girl knocked before she enters, noting that Naruto-sensei, now the newly elected hokage and Sasuke-buchou, head of ANBU were standing behind Hokage-sama, smirking.

"Ah, Itsumi. Glad you could join us." Tsunade began to shuffled the papers on her desk, not looking into her eyes. "I hope your fine today?"

Itsumi only nodded as she watched the hokage began to shuffled with even more papers, a nerve appears at the forehead. Finally, she slammed her hands onto the desk, glaring openly at the blonde woman. "May I know why I'm being summoned to this office as soon as I'm back from my mission?"

"Actually, I would like to assign you to a new assignment. I take you are 21 years old, am I right?"

"yeah, what does my age have anything to do with this?" Itsumi looked at the hokage weirdly.

"I'm going to assign you as a new jounin instructor for one of the newly passed genins starting today... "

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!" Itsumi yelled. She banged her hands to the table again, causing small cracks to appears. Naruto and Sasuke grinned as she began to hurl swears at the current Hokage.

"Yes. Now can you stop yelling at my ears and start to listen carefully ?" Tsunade yelled at the ANBU girl, behind them, Naruto and Sasuke began to shake in laughter. "The only reason I'm asking you to be an instructor is because the peason I'm assigning is found dead 5 days ago in Iwa Gakure. "

"And what's that have to do with me?"

" Your record shows you as the best candidate right now. The assignment is only until the Chunnin exams, then if you want to, you can resign your post and became ANBU again."Tsunade began to shuffles her papers again.

"What if I say no?" the girl looked at the hokage into the eye.

"You have no choice," Tsunade began to laughed insanely, "Cause then I will demoting you as chunnin status because disobeying orders." The hokage finally said coolly. Itsumi looked she wanted to punch Tsunade, instead turns away, banging the door loudly.

"Do, you think it's advicable to let her became a teacher, Rokudaime-sama ?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke turns to her. The Rokuidaime hokage nodded once and dismissed them away as she turns to her papers once again.

Itsumi stormed into the village, her mask was at her face once again, scowling darkly. She always hated to be in the village and always spends her time with mission. Now... she scowled again as she walks to her apartment, preparing for ths afternoon.

**That same day,**

"Come on, Tohru, get a move on!" yelled Uzumaki Iruka as he stood in front of the Inuzuka estate. "We're already behind and we still have to pick up Haru at his place!" it was their graduation day of the Academy.

Finally the young Inuzuka jumped out the window with Tsume holding tight to her head and landed right before the brunette with a smile. "Sorry,I'm just soo excited about today. I mean, c'mon man, just few, more hours and we're out of the academy! I can't wait for the moment I'll become a shinobi! I'm positive that everyone today is just as enthusiastic as me about it!"

And so the two of them jumped from roof to roof, heading towards the Uchiha estate. As they reached the gate, they almost bumped into Aiko and Nara Shikaru, who was just leaving the house. Naraku's twin sister gave them a half amused, disgusted look and turned to look at the house.

A moment later her brother ran out to the yard and headed in their direction, earning a comment from his sister: "Ha-ru, your 'friends' are here…"

Iruka turned at her and scowled deeply, "What do you mean by that,Hag?"

Aiko was about to reply to that, but at that moment they all heard a soft snore and as they turned around, there was Shikaru sleeping, propping against a tree. Everyone laughed and walked together to the academy for the last time.

**That afternoon,**

Itsumi walked into the room grinning. '_My, it's been a while_' she thought. '_This place hasn't changed a bit._'

Iruka was sitting behind his desk, reading some books, when the teal hair girl enters into the room. Iruka looked at her direction. If you would judge only by the looks, Itsumi had changed her attire from this morning: she wore a black zip-up top, under it a fistnet shirt and black pants. Her cat mask was hanging around her hip along with a long kanata. She also had her long hair clipped into 2 low pigtails and her hitae-ate on her head. But Iruka-sensei know her better, she still hadn't changed much at all.

But the chuunin did changed. His hair have grey streaks and way longer then they used to be. Even the scar on his faced seemed to be smaller the before.

'Konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei' she said.

'Yo! I guess Hokage-sama choose you for being one of the new teams leader?'

'Well," she scowled, "that's why I'm here.'

'Then here' said Iruka, giving him some papers. 'You're team number is seven. That brings back lot's of memories, doesn't it?'

'Yeah. But a lot of things changed since then. Well, best I get going…'

'Kaneko, be aware of the fact, that you're team is quite a bunch for you. You should really watch out for them. Of course, they are not like in the all days.' Iruka smiled fondly at her.

'No need to worry about that, Iruka-sensei. I know how to deal with such.' She grinned evilly.

Itsumi opened the door to the class, but didn't walk through it. Only thanks to that, she was able to avoid the blackboard eraser, coming from above.

'Oh, it didn't work' a blonde kid with big , lavender eyes said sadly.

'Of course it didn't, Baka. She's a jounin, how could he fall for such a lousy bobby trap?' responded a kid with long, dark-green hair, clipped into a ponytail. What really drew Itsumi's attention in him,was a long,sharp senbon he was chewing with his mouth.

Itsumi enters the classroom and a bucket full of cold water hit her. The blonde laughed, high-five with a brunette, who was laughing non-stop. "We are undefeatable," the blondie yelled as he pranced all over the room.

'Forgive them, sensei' begged a young girl with short, wavy golden hair. She had magenta eyes and was wearing a light blue shinobi dress and a white sash at her waist.. 'They're always like that.'

Itsumi counted until five and open her eyes, " I want everyone to be on the rooftop RIGHT NOW!!" she snarled, her aquamarine eyes blazed. Everyone scuttled to the rooftop,leaving she alone in the classroom.

'_That sure brings back memories even more_' Itsumi groaned,forming a hand seal to dry her up, as she too, remember doing the same trick to Naruto-sensei when she was just graduated.

'Okay, since I don't know you guys so how about an introduction. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, plans for the future and such.' Itsumi cross her arm and leaned against the wall as she looked at her new students. "How about you?" pointing at the blonde boy.

"Okay, my name is Uzumaki Iruka. I love ramen, hanging out with my friends and such. Dislike, er, I don't think I have any. My dream is to be the next Hokage after my father one day. Any problem with that?"

Itsumi banged her head inwardly as she gazed at the boy, _'Shit, another hokage __fanatic, I could just see the resembles with Naruto-sensei__,'_ "Umm, next please," Itsumi said.

The girl who apologized at Itsumi was next. "Umm, my name is Shimoda Sawa. My favourite thing is flowers and my dream is to be the best genjutsu-user in Konoha."

"Okay next," Itsumi pointed at the green head. "'Name: Gekido Takaru. There are a lot of things I don't like, but none that I would especially enjoy. As for the plans for the near future… well, I want to kill the person who killed my parents… .'

'_Figures,we want to kill the same person_' she thought. She then turns to the boy next to Takaru, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm Uchiha Haruhiko,though you can call me Haru. Nothing much I enjoyed except hanging out with Iruka. I despised a lot of things, most of all fan-girls. As for my plans, I want to surpass my twin sister and help my father rebuild the clan."

' _Well, well. Who would have thought.He so like you, Sasuke-buchou.' _Itsumi turns finally to the last person and said, "well, you are the last one in the list.."

The girl had long black hair, except for a tiny strand of pink braid at her left ear and big, tawny eyes. She wore the same attire like Itsumi except instead of trousers, she wore a knee-length leg guard.

"The name's Ibuki. I have no last name. About the things I like and don't like… I don't feel like talking about that. Plans for the future? I have nothing for the future for now."

The teal hair girl stared sadly, her feeling starts churned wildly as she watched the girl twirled her flute. _'So, the fate plays a dirty trick on me again, right, Kai-kun?'_' she thought. 'Well, guess that's enough of introducing…'

'Wait a minute, how about telling us something about yourself?' Iruka interrupted.

'Well, I hoping not to do that ' Itsumi sighed. 'I'm Itsumi Kaneko and I like anything that have yakisoba in it. About the things I don't like… you better way off not knowing it. As for hobbies… probably just honing my skills, I guess. My dream right now is to …' at this point he looked at her students. '… I'll keep to myself for now. Is that enough for you guys?'

The four of them nodded, but Iruka couldn't leave it without comment:

'I've heard better introductions than this.'

'Like yours?' she said vaguely. 'Never mind. As for now I suggest a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow we'll meet at a place mentioned here…' at this point she gave each of them an information note. '… and play a little game.'

'Game?' Sawa was surprised.

'You didn't know? Just because you've passed the final exam at the Shinobi Academy, doesn't mean you become a gennin. To be one, you need to pass another test. The test that'll take place tomorrow morning. And I'll tell you this: the chances to fail it are over 70 last time I took it.'

'_Isn't that right, Naruto-sensei?_' she thought to herself wickedly.

'I suggest bringing all the shinobi equipment and be prepared to go all out, or else you'll fail.'

And with those words, she left them to their own thoughts.

The next day the weather was cloudy. Sawa, Takaru and Ibuki gathered in the place mentioned in the notes from Itsumi-sensei, an hour earlier, requested by Iruka and Haruhiko. It was an opened field with three block of wood (don't know what to call them) near the dense forest surrounding it.

Soon after them, Iruka and Haru appears. "Yo, were you guys waiting for us?" Iruka asked brightly and then tries to avoid Sawa's incoming punch.

"You idiot. You were the ones who asked us to be here. Then, what that thing you wanted to tell us?"

Iruka looked around as if doesn't want to be hear and whispered, "Yesterday, both of us tries to find some info about this Kaneko person. Man, did you know how hard to find anything about her? Luckily, Haru asked his mother about This Kaneko and told us she was a ruthless ANBU."

Haru nodded, "Mom even told us, she have a terrible temper and even hates this village with all her guts because of something. Dad suddenly appears and pushed both of us out of the room and afterwards, mom won't tell a thing aobut her."

Everyone swallowed their saliva (except Ibuki, who was shaking in delight), and yelled when Kaneko appears unexpectedly behind them.

Raising an eyebrow at their shocked expression, she walked to the nearest block and placed an alarm clock on the nearby trunk and set the alarm on 12 o'clock. Still not saying anything, she picked out four, little bells.

'I have four bells' she finally announced. 'Your test will be to trying to take them away from me till noon. Each person needs only one bell, but there are only four, so at least one of you will end up with no bells… and the one to do so, will automatically fail this exam and will return to the Academy.'

'But sensei, that's not fair!' yelled Iruka fearfully. 'How come one of us will have to return to the Academy!'

'Who said that it'll be only one?' she responded evilly. 'I said that at least one of you will finish this test with no bells, but it could be all five. To put it simply, all of you may fail.'

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the teal hair girl tying the bells to her belt near to her mask. 'As I announced yesterday, you can use shurikens and any other shinobi tool' she continued and suddenly smiled, "I tell you what, I even attack you with my left arm, okay?"

'_She sure is confident in herself_' thought Takaru. '_Well, we'll if she still smiling after I take the bell from her…_'

'_I'll get that bell even if that's the last thing I do._' Iruka yelled in his mind. '_I'll show her that I can be a shinobi like dad!_'

'_I'll beat her, for my dream to come true…_' Sawa fingers her kunai hostel. '_I can do this…_'

'_Getting some bells? That's it? I thought it might be harder…_' thought Haruhiko_. 'I'll show Aiko I'm better than her __…__'_

Ibuki just shivered with anticipation.

'Well, you all seem to be ready' Kaneko noticed. 'Guess there's no point in keeping you waiting' she looked at the clock. 'From now on, you got three hours to take the bells away from me. Best of luck, you'll need it. Oh, by the way," Kaneko's voice became serious, "I heard what you say just now, Haruhiko, Iruka. Honestly, I thought your mother, Sakura-san wouldn't at-least believed those rumors, Oh well." Kaneko sighed, then yelled out "Enough chit-chat. Get set and go!"

And hearing that command, the five rookie scattered.

A/N : That's a wrap, guys. As you can all probably see, I'm working totally on my grammar in this one! ((GAWD!! Finally!!))

So anyway, yeah, since I'm working really hard for my O'level exam, it will take longer for me to update each time, and it'll be harder to post when I'm in berserk state((just kidding)).

For those of you who haven't already, why don't you check out my other stories? ((Clicky on the name up there and check out me profile!))

Review please! Comments & constructive criticisms!

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 : Genin test part 1

Some time had passed until katsuko began to lose her patience

_A/n: Go__men ne. I changed Kaneko's name into Katsuko cos of something that came up. I've noticed some grammar mistake in the chapter, I rewrote the story and before I can forget, I could'nt redo chap 1 cos I accidentally delete it and hoping maybe later to rewrote it.. So Onegai, Read and Review.._

Disclaimer: I don't owned Naruto.

--

Some time had passed until Katsuko began to lose her patience. Finally she threw away the book she as reading and yelled out, "Oi, Gaki! You're coming out or not? I'm kinda dead bored here."

"We'll fight you." Katsuko sweatdropped as she turns around to see Iruka and Haruhiko in battle stance.

Idiot, Katsuko thought, and then shakes her head in disagreement. The others can only sweat dropped at this.

"And here I thought every team had only one idiot…" stated the teal hair girl calmly. "But tell you what, I'll give you guys a chance: I promise I'll try to use taijutsu to bring you brats down… that way I'll at least have a little fun kicking you around…"

"Damn it!" yelled Iruka seriously pissed as he charged forward, activating his Byakugan. He launched an attack with an opened palm at the jounin's chest; the jounin dodged the attack, by simply bending over. When his feet landed on the surface, Iruka tried to hit the blunette jounin on the head with his right hand again, before his opponent would be able to raise her head. Surprisingly for him, Katsuko bended over even more and propped with her left hand.

Before Iruka noticed, his sensei used that hand to spring up, flew over the blonde gennin and landed behind his back and hit him on the head.

'_Dammit!_' thought Haruhiko, pulled out shurikens from his holster and threw them at the location when he figure Katsuko will be, turning around in the same moment.

Thanks to the fact that he turned around, he was able to see Katsuko jumping into the air and spinning around, while flying parallel to the ground. Eventually, all the shurikens (except one) missed her and the one that would be a direct hit was grabbed by the jounin with her left hand and threw the shuriken she grabbed at the raven-hair boy. In a flash ANBU's son felt his hand being dragged behind his back and before he knew it, he landed hard on his back, while Katsuko let go of his hand.

"First rule of a shinobi fight, brats…" began the jounin calmly as she stared at the winded brunette. "Don't get carried away by emotions… otherwise you're an easy target…" and the moment she said so, she lifted her left hand in order to block a spin-kick that was coming at his head. As the girl glanced to her right, she noticed Iruka standing on his left foot with his right leg still in the position after the kick and said, "Second rule; never turn your behind when you're fighting your enemy."

In an instant Katsuko bended her knees and spinning on his foot kicked the young Uzumaki's left leg, thus making the boy lose his balance. The gennin however managed to prop himself with his hands and launched a double kick at his instructor. To his great dismal though, the girl merely jumped into the air and somersaulting over him, landed safely on the ground.

Immediately the jounin spun on her foot in an attempt to deliver a spin-kick into Haruhiko's face, who was trying to attack her from behind, yet before the attack connected, Iruka appeared between the two and blocking the kick with his right hand, he launched an assault with his open palm right at the back of Katsuko's head.

Surprisingly for the blonde however, Katsuko simply bended forward, making the young ninja's attack go above her head, and then spun around, aiming a punch into the boy's face. Iruka instantly jumped back, avoiding the attack, but for some reason his body suddenly shook uncontrollably, while a weird, flowery smell hit his nose.

The blonde gennin collapsed to his knees, panting as Katsuko stood straight again and looked at him: "Unpleasant, isn't it?" she asked, gaining the blonde's attention. The white-eyed boy only looked at him, the smell disappearing as sudden as it appeared. "I know I promised I'll use only taijutsu, but I just couldn't help myself with this… and besides, in a shinobi world, someone's word isn't really worth that much…"

She opened her clenched fist and both of them saw her hand were glowing softly, the smell wafted from the hand. "A small concoction that can paralyze the enemy and drain their chakra if administered correctly. Now where were we?"

Katsuko suddenly jumped forward and stabbed her fingers on those two boy's neck. Both of them fall onto the ground, groaning.

'The tops of my fingers were filled with chakra' explained Katsuko. 'I've just blocked the way that impulses from your brain traveled to the rest of your body, thus for a little while you won't be able to move your body from the neck to your feet. A little trick that I've learned from Godaime-sama.'

'The paralyze will fade before the exam is over' announced Katsuko, while walking away from the two boys. 'You might want to think about what you're going to do next. In your current state, you won't have anything better to do anyway. Now, 2 down and 3 to go...'

And so the teal-hair jounin walked in the forest.

'She walked into the forest' whispered Takaru. 'This is my chance' and with those words, he left his hideout.

'Seems that taijutsu is useless on this guy' noticed Sawa. 'Good thing that I didn't intended to count on it.'

Ibuki still looked at the two boys and suddenly walk out and sat near the two boys, not saying a thing.

After a longer while, she heard strange noise coming from the bushes surrounding her. She turned around and saw a large, white tiger, prepared for the attack.

The tiger kept getting closer, baring its sharp teeth's. Katsuko backed up a little and pulled her kunai from her pocket as she crooned something audible under her breath.

She stood ready to dodge the first attack, when she suddenly noticed something. She turned her head around and at the very same moment, the tiger attacked.

The teal hair jounin looked at it again, but didn't even prepare the knife. Just when the tiger's claws were about to cut her, she turned around and deflected shurikens that were flying straight at him.

When she looked back, the tiger was gone.

'Nice try' she said loudly. 'But I'm afraid that genjutsu at this level won't do you any good. You got me fooled for a while though.'

'What can I say?' Sawa's voice flew through the forest. 'I was really hoping that my plan will be successful. Guess that now, fooling you with any illusion will be twice as hard, right Itsumi-sensei?'

'You can try…' responded Katsuko. 'But genjutsu never was a good tactic against me.'

'We'll see' announced Sawa and stepped out of her hideout.

The girl looked at her direction, but then she heard a noise right behind him. She turned around and saw another kunoichi.

'_Bushin no jutsu, eh?_' she thought to herself, as more and more Sawa phantoms started to appear. '_Even thought they're just phantoms, with so many of them, I can't tell which the real one is. Well, her goal is obvious._'

Suddenly she heard an air slicing sound. She twisted to the left, in order to avoid the kunai flying directly from behind. Just a second later, more kunai's started flying, this time from every direction.

'_Nice thinking_' Katsuko thought to herself. '_If she'll use many, fake kunai's at once, I won't be able to tell which is the real one, thus making me dodge all of them. She has the mind of a tactician._'

The jounin was non-stop on the move in order to avoid all the attacks, the real ones just as the fake. But with every minute, there seemed to be more and more knives in the air at once.

'_At this rate…_' thought Katsuko. '_… sooner or later, I won't be able to avoid all of them. Guess there's only one option left…_'

In an instant, the jounin preformed the right seals.

'Kawamiri no jutsu!' and suddenly her body became a wooden pale.

'_I knew it_' smiled Sawa and threw a kunai right in the direction where Katsuko appeared.

The girl dodged the knife by simply bending to the right. The kunai flew right next to her and buried in a tree. It was only then that Katsuko noticed a small paper attached to it.

'_An explosive tag!_' she thought to herself, but before she was able to dodge, the note exploded.

'I did it!' yelled Sawa happily.

Sawa ran to the place where Katsuko was lying. She did it. She defeated a jounin.

'Forgive me, Itsumi-sensei, but you said it yourself that if we won't go all out, we won't get the…' she stopped right there, noticing that the bells that were tied up to Katsuko's belt, disappeared. 'Where…'

'That was pretty good' she heard Katsuko's voice. 'But it seems that genjutsu expert has fallen into her own trap.'

Suddenly, the body of wounded Katsuko disappeared and changed into the jounin, who was unscathed.

'My sensei used to say, that you should think before using a jutsu or it will be used against you' announced Katsuko. 'I knew that once you'll think you got me, the real you will reveal her. And here you are.'

'I thought that I've won' said Sawa, lowering her head.

'Don't be so cruel on you' asked the jounin. 'The plan was pretty good. At the beginning I really thought that your point was to make as many phantoms as possible and make me dodge your attacks until I'll be too tired to move. But I figure that keeping so many phantoms at once is really tiring for you as well and thus you won't take the risk that you'll be the one who'll get too tired. I believe that your plan from the beginning was to make me escape the kunai range and use the explosive note. Am I right?'

'That was it, but I'd never thought that you didn't jump away, sensei. How did you survived the explosion?'

'Trade secrets,' Katsuko winked at the confused girl. 'But I have to say, that I'm impressed: a strategic mind is the most important weapon of the squad leader. Anyway, shall we continue?'

'No point in that, really' responded Sawa. 'I'm not good at ninjutsu, I'm also lacking in taijutsu. Practically, this trap was the only thing that I've planned. When it failed, it became obvious that I won't get the bells.'

'Well, you still have about one hour left' announced Katsuko. 'I think that's enough time to think off another plan or maybe changing you strategy. If you'll decide to try again, I'll be where the exam has started.' And walked away.

Suddenly the jounin stopped and without turning around, she said:

'Come out. I can easily tell that moving in shadows isn't your strongest side.'

'I really wanted to use the element of surprise' announced Takaru, while stepping from behind the tree. 'Guess I'll just have to take those bells, usual style.'

'Aren't you a sure one' responded Katsuko. 'Fine, let's see what you're made of.'

Katsuko and Takaru kept eyeing each other. Finally the green-hair boy decided to make the first move. In a fracture of a second, he pulled out shurikens from his holster and threw them at the blunette jounin.

Katsuko, in stead of dodging them, used her hands to catch them all.

'Glad you did that' announced Takaru. 'With shurikens in your hands, you can't perform seals' and with those words, he started to execute seals himself.

'_What the…_' thought Katsuko. '_At his age, he's able to perform that attack!_'

'Insei Tooriame' yelled Takaru and with those words chakra surrounding both his hands turned into flames, just to send tens of small fireballs towards the jounin.

'_Didn't expected that_' thought Katsuko, dropping the shurikens to the ground.

When the fireballs reached their target, they explode and a big cloud of dust went up, covering the whole area. After few seconds, the air was clear again, but Katsuko was nowhere in sight.

In a place the blunette jounin was standing right before the explosion, Takaru found just some wooden pale smashed into pieces.

'Kawamiri no jutsu' announced Katsuko. 'Simple, but this trick will never get old. I gotta hand it to you: I've never thought that at your age you'd be able to use such a technique. After all, only 2 people know how to use that technique and 1 of them are dead.'

'I don't think this is any of your business' responded Takaru. 'The important thing is that I'll get those stupid bells of yours' and with those words, he threw more shurikens in the bushes.

Less then a second after the shurikens left Takaru's hand, Katsuko jumped out of the bushes in order to dodge that attack.

While she was still in midair, the scar-boy jump towards him and attacked with his right leg.

Katsuko grabbed Takaru's leg before it could reach her with her left hand, but before she could do anything else, she noticed the young shinobi's right fist coming straight at her face from above. This time, the jounin blocked the attack using her right hand.

Before the two of them touched the ground, Takaru attacked Katsuko's stomach with his left hand. Having no hands to block, Katsuko used her right knee to stop the attack. It worked.

As soon as they both landed on the ground, Takaru picked out more shurikens from his holster and threw them at the jounin. This time, it was a direct hit.

'_Got him_' thought Takaru, but before he even putted a smile on his face, Katsuko's body changed into another wooden pale. '_Crap, another Kawamiri on jutsu!_'

"Katon," Takaru turned behind and saw Katsuko-sensei forming the last hand seal, "Insei Tooriame' bigger than Takaru's fireball, Takaru had to jumped away hurriedly as the place he stand minutes ago turns into a small crater. _Impossible,_ Takaru thought as he was grabbed from behind and slammed to the floor. "You lose." Then she noticed Takaru's stare, "What?"

"How did you know the technique? You said only 2 people know the technique and one of them are dead." He asked incredulously.

'I'm the second person who knows that technique," Katsuko whispered.

'You telling me you're that ANBU I saw 2 years ago?' Takaru gaped at the girl. She smiled weakly 'I think you got the wrong person,' and before she could elaborate, she walked away.

Takaru winced as he tried to stand up and suddenly threw a shuriken at the bushes. Sawa jumped out and run to help him. "So you heard everything?"

'Yes' the girl answered, 'I bet you she have something to hide from us.'

Takaru winced slightly as he tries to walk, "How on earth we going to defeat her?" Sawa turned at him, frowning, and "I think I have a way to defeat Itsumi-sensei'.

--Katsuko returned to the point the exam started. Both the boys were still sitting on the ground, but Ibuki was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Katsuko deflected a volley of Kunais as Ibuki appeared from under ground. "So, it's just you and me now," Katsuko whispered, her smile began to fade as she crouched into a fighting stance. Ibuki suddenly jumped forward and...

Gomen for stopping the chapter until here. Next up, Ibuki versus Katsuko and the conclusion of the test.


	3. Chapter 3 : Genin test part 2

TT TT (sniff, sniff) I soo sad today when I saw only two reviews for the story and both of them by the same guy

TT TT (sniff, sniff) I soo sad today when I saw only two reviews for the story and both of them by the same guy. Thanks Chocolate and caramel, me own you one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Cat versus Badger. Conclusion of gennin test.

_Previously: __"So, it's just you and me now," Katsuko whispered, her fake smile began to fade as she crouched into a fighting stance. Ibuki suddenly jumped forward and..._

Suddenly spikes of earth appear beneath Katsuko, trying to pierce the girl but without avail as Katsuko jumped into the air, forming a quick set of hand seal and yelled out: "Katon: Ryuumori no jutsu" and a fire lance appear in her hand and used it to destroy the spikes and aimed it to the brunette.

Ibuki jumped out of the way and formed a complicated handseal and yelled out, slamming her hand on the ground "_Dotoni: Ishi Hakachi no Jutsu" and imprison Katsuko inside a earth cage. "Shit," she thought as she formed another handseal._

Ibuki smiled insanely outside the dome as she clenched her hands, then looked surprised when a a fire dragon encircle the bdome and destroys it. Katsuko appears out of it unscathed. "Yeesh, among all the ninja I 've ever battle in my life, you must be the craziest one, and you're just a gennin too."

Ibuki growled and slammed again her hand to the ground, and again spikes of earth surrounds the jounin, intending to pierce her. Katsuko just batted her eyes when a dome of fire surrounds her "_Katon: Makai Arashi_ no jutsu, A defense/attack jutsu, ideal against earth jutsus. Now how about giving up?"

"Wow, cool fire jutsu. Ne, Haru, did you see that?" Iruka whispered as they hide behind the tree after the two girls started their fight.

"Yeah, wonder who she is? I.. what do you doing here?" Haru turned to see Takaru and Sawa standing beside them.

"I think I got a plan to get the bell, care to hear about it?" Sawa whispered as she beckoned into the bushes.

Ibuki throws another kunai toward the teacher without avail at all, then run forward, aiming to punched woman. Katsuko grabbed Ibuki's hand, then her eyes widen as she felt the sudden charka spike form the girl, "Damnit," she thought as she let go of Ibuki's hand and kick her stomach and jumped away as the girl grabbed crazily at her. Suddenly Iruka and Takaru appears from the bushes and both attacked at the same time with their fists and legs. Katsuko blocked the first, few attack and dodged the rest, by the two genins forced her to move back.

"shit, I thought they hate each other," Katsuko thought as she jumped into the air and suddenly twisted as Haru appears and try to kick her. Undaunted by his fail attack, he threw a bushel of shuriken and formed a set of handseal, "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu." She had no other choice but to use kawarimi no jutsu, and didn't notice a smirking Ibuki and Sawa at the place she was going to appear, trying to ensnare her.

Katsuko growled as she once again jumped into the air and land on top of a tree stump. "wow, and here I thought you guys won't figure it out. So how did you find out?"

Sawa throws a shuriken toward the teacher as she talked, "You see, sensei, it's simple actually, cause I never see the reason a five-man team when one is obviously is going to fail. So this must be a test for teamwork, right, sensei?"

Suddenly Haru appear behind Katsuko and threw a Fuuma Shuriken at her, she sidestep the shuriken then turned around as the shuriken turned into a smirking Iruka, who' hand stretched to grab the bells. Katsuko slapped him and jumped down, where as all five students jumped forward and tries to punched her, the bell rang.

"Exam over." Katsuko formed a handseal and disappears into thin air and reappear at the tree stump where she put the clock earlier.

"So, two teams already passed…" Tsunade said to herself as she looked at the two papers before her. "Team number eight and team number ten… heh, talk about deja-vu… I wonder if the third will be team number seven…"

Everyone looked at Katsuko expectance at her. Finally, couldn't wait anymore, Iruka yelled, "Oi, sensei, tell us did we pass or fail?"

Katsuko put her hand under her chin, looking thoughtfully, "Humm, considering what you guys did, I would say a fail."

Sawa swayed at the spot while Iruka wailed, "Why did we fail sensei?"

"Er, did I say you guys fail? Haha, I thought I said you guys pass the exam." Katsuko smiled sweetly.

"Wait, did you just say we…?" Eyes blinking, Iruka asked unsure, but the jounin didn't even wait for him to finish and for the first time showing them a happy face, she announced: "Yup… you guys have just passed!"

"Alright!" instantly the blonde threw his hand to the sky, while Haruhiko and Sawa began jumping up and down and Takaru grinned happily. Only Ibuki didn't seem to care at all. Katsuko gave them a minute to calm down and then, walking away, she informed them: "Starting tomorrow we'll go on a team related missions, so bring all your shinobi tools. We'll meet up at the bridge at six in the morning… oh, and one last thing… good job, brats…" and with that she was gone, leaving the five to celebrate.

However neither of them knew that the road ahead was still very long and hard. Or maybe it was more that they didn't care at that point? They just made the first step and a long journey has just began.

Yay, they pass. Dear readers please do me a favor and click that pretty blue button down here and review.


	4. Chapter 4: the mission to Tenpi no Kuni

Gomen

Gomen. I haven't submitting for what, three weeks? I'm soo busy right now with exam and extra class, so I could'nt write -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Katsuko, but I own a lot of Naruto CDs : )

Chapter 4, Mission to Tenpi no Kuni begins.

Katsuko gave Tsunade a report from her team's last mission. The Godaime read it quickly and then looked up at the rookie gennins.

"Alright team number seven, time for your new assignment…" announced the Hokage after a moment of silence.

"Just hope it'll be better then the last one…" stated Iruka. "How does painting the fences suppose to make us stronger anyway?"

"And you expected to battle shinobies the moment you leave the Academy?" Katsuko gave him a questioning glare. "Not only are you gennin, but a rookie ones for that matter. Fighting is out of the question for you guys right now…"

"But how long will we be getting such lame missions? Two, other teams become gennins except us! Can't they have some of those?"

"Actually, team number ten already took a mission of cutting down the trees for a nearby village" announced Tsunade. "They're preparing the town for winter…"

"Who cares?" replied the blonde gennin. "If they want, they can do lame missions like that. Give us something interesting, Obaba!"

everyone ducked as fast as they can as Tsunade jumped out of her table and rammed a fist on Iruka's head.

"_They're not showing me any respect, are they?_" the Godaime sweat dropped. "Listen, it's not that I don't want you to enter higher rank missions at all, but you guys aren't ready yet…"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Iruka, pointing at his instructor. "Katsuko-sensei said that her team completed an A-rank mission when they were rookie gennins just like us!"

"You told them about that?" Tsunade's eyebrow went up, as she looked at the blunnette jounin.

"It… must've escaped my mouth" replied Katsuko with a smile. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama…"

"Guess there's really no helping it now…" sighed the Hokage. "But you guys still won't get an A-rank mission. You'll be heading to the Tenpi no Kuni…"

"Tenpi? Isn't that between Taki no kuni and Tsuchi no kuni?" Sawa asked.

Tsunade nodded, and then turned to Takaru. "Yes, Takaru?"

"So what's the mission objective?" asked Takaru.

"You'll be sending a scroll to the feudal lord of that country."

"Okay, then. We start our mission one hour than now. The one who's late will be left behind." Katsuko said and moved aside as her students ran out of the room. She was going out of the room when Tsunade spoke: "It must be hurt for you in this mission, right? You have to go back the place where your friends were murdered… "

Katsuko didn't turn around, as she exit the room. "This is a mission, Godaime-sama. What I'm feeling right now doesn't count."

Tsunade sighed.

--

Five hours, in a village in Stone country…

"Whoa. What happen here?" Iruka looked at a field of wasteland, the land was totally black and no plants ever grew on it and except a large obelisk there, nothing exist.

Katsuko walked toward the obelisk and put the flowers she carried in front of it. "9 years ago, a great skirmish happened between Konoha-nin and Rock-nins. Only two konoha-nins survived the battle."

"Iruka's right though. How come after that incident nothing grew here?" Haru asked.

Katsuko still haven't turned around, and whispered. "Nibi's jinchuuriki went mad here and burned everything. Get out of here!" she suddenly yelled, making all gennin gaze at her confused. Haru only managed a weak 'why', but before he could even finish that question, the jounin turned towards them and with a serious face, she announced: "I gave you an order, dammit! You wanna disobey me again? You're gennin and thus you gotta learn to listen to higher ranked shinobi! Get out of my face or you'll end up dead! Now!"

With the last moment of hesitation, Sawa and Takaru fulfilled the order, grabbing Iruka and Haru, who was protesting, and taking them along. Ibuki turned around and spared a glance at Katsuko before she ran after the others. As the young shinobi disappeared between the trees, Katsuko once more gazed at the road behind them and narrowed her eyes as a sudden blur came right to her.

In a flash she swung his arm and emitting a powerful wave of fire made the tree to her right destroyed into pieces, making a mysterious figure retreat and land on a tree branch of the tree next to it. As the figure stopped, Katsuko managed to take a closer look and upon realizing who it was, she just narrowed her eyes even more: "You…"

"And you still remember me?" the figure responded. It turned out to be a guy around twenty years old with long, grey hair with a ponytail. His eyes were unnatural green and his skin was incredibly pale. He wore a black robe that uncovered his chest, and light blue pants. "Nice to see you again, Katsuko-san…"

"I didn't really expect you to survive that battle 9 years ago, Hakke, right?" the blunette jounin replied calmly, getting into her fighting stance. "I hate you, know that? According that battle 9 years ago, you were the one that fought Arina-chan and kill her. So, tell me, how many survived?"

"So, that girl's name was Arina? I kinda like that girl. Pity she had to die. You know, I love to stay and chatbut today, my mission is to kill you and revive both our target and the scroll." and as he said so, a sharp-ended bone began coming from his palm, pointed at Katsuko.

--Same time, a little further--

"What the hell is going on?" asked Haru confused. "All of a sudden we're running away? And what was that noise just now?" and with that he turned towards his teammates, but in stead of replying, Takaru only yelled, throwing his hands to the sides: "Stop!" and looked at Iruka, who activated his Byakugan.

As the five gennin did as told, trees that were just before them exploded and felt, blocking their way. Sawa, with a calm face, yet a little nervous tone, analyzed the situation quickly, and came to a simple conclusion: "Explosive tags… this is an ambush!"

A second later weak clapping could be heard and as the trio turned in the direction it came from, they saw a man around twenty-one years old with medium-length, black hair, made into dreadlocks and violet eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt and black, a little baggy, pants. Takaru noticed a lot of rings on his fingers as well as two hilts of the swords appearing above his shoulders.

"I'm pretty amazed to see you noticed my trap" he announced calmly with a smile. "Must be the work of that famous Byakugan I've heard so much about. I do hope that you can do a lot more then that, coz I'm still slightly annoyed with the fact that I'm fighting a bunch of brats. My name is Chitaso Sabashi and I'm afraid I need only one of you alive and thus, the others will die… by my hand."

--

Bwahahahaha!! Cliffie dudes. Can Katsuko battle the mysterious Hakke and save her student? Find out next in the next chapter **"Shinobies."**


End file.
